Scene Preview
by xxxEvil Anglexxx
Summary: When a foreign girl comes barging into SPR's life, things get a little hectic.


So okay i wanted to put up a little preview to a new story I'm writing. So please tell me what you think and if you think my efforts are in vain or if i should continue writing it. Then again the plot bunny to this story's got me hocked so i might just still write it anyway. Oh and i'm open to any suggestions for a title name as well, because im a little stuck on that. So i'll shut up now and you guys can tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>"Mai, Tea!"<p>

Matsurika sat and watched as Mai stood from her desk chair and went to do her bosses bidding. She watched the young man from her perch on Mai's desk. What the other girl saw in him was something she couldn't phantom. Naru, as Mai seemed to love calling him, was currently talking to his tall and handsome Chinese assistant in the sitting room with the other irregulars of their little group. They all ignored her, pretending that she wasn't in the same room as them. Then again she didn't blame them. She wouldn't of liked someone barging into her business either.

She watched as Mai brought back in tea for everyone. Her eyes widen a bit when she saw the usually somber man smile in gratitude at the petite girl as she handed him his tea. She was amazed that the young assistant was able to pull a reaction from Lin. She watched them in silence for a while, watching the way Shibuya talked with a voice of authority and everyone listened.

"You know Shibuya-San," Matsurika interrupted at a moment of silence. "I believe you have an Obsessive - Compulsion Disorder" Shibuya raised his brow at the statement.

"I do not have O.C.D" Matsurika sighed and shook her head to his respond.

"And here I though you were smart. I said Obsessive Compulsion disorder not obsession compulsion disorder."

"Oh and pry tell why you believe I would have such a thing" The smirk he wore made Matsurika want to knock him in the face but seeing how she was a nice person, she would have to make do with a knock to his ego.

"Well you have all the basic symptoms." She said carelessly, as if she was commenting on the weather.

"Which are?" Takigawa-san asked with a gleam to his eye. He found the scenario amusing but he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room was waiting for her to continue. Even Lin-san was glancing in her direction with a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"Well he's anal, very detailed, and very intellectual" at that Shibuya started to grin but it soon turned into a frown when she continued. "He's also very into his own head. You see detail Shibuya-san but you tend to miss the whole picture of things by a mile. Your very duty bound and over responsible which make you very irresponsible of yourself. You're also a workaholic and a perfectionist. You must be right in everything and you very unemotional. By these symptoms alone, I can tell you have a slight Obsessive Compulsion Disorder." All around everyone was grinning like mad, even Lin's lips were upturned a bit. All thinking that that description fit Naru to a T, everyone but the young man in question.

"You forgot narcissistic." Mai said trying to hold in the laugh that was trying so hard to escape. Matsurika shook her head, a look of dismay on her face.

"No Mai-san , that's another can of worms inside his head that even I don't want to open."

With that everyone in the room collapses in helpless laughing and giggling, some trying there best to control themselves, mainly Lin, John and Masako. Matsurika tilled her head, a frown on her face. Tilting her head to the side she voiced a thought out loud. "Was it something I said?"

Shibuya stood and left to his office while everyone was left to try and control themselves. As the thought that she was an outside came rushing back into their heads the laughing stopped. Matsurika smiled as they all tried to go back to ignoring her. _Stubborn bunch _she thought with a shake of her head.

"That was uncalled for Ma-san." Masako said, her hand over her mouth. Matsurika always wondered what caused her to do it, was she trying to appear mysteries or was she hiding something, either way she didn't care.

"I call it like it is Hara-san." Her dark brown eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Would you like me to tell you what I see when I observe you?"

Masako eyes seen to grow bigger at the question, she stood and made an excuse about her father expecting her and went threw the front door as if the hound of hell where chasing her. Matsurika chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

"Matsurika-san, you seem to know a lot about the behavior of others." John said, too polite to ask the question that was floating threw the minds of everyone.

"The human mind and behavior is something I studied back home." An odd little smile played on her lips as she answered the unspoken question.

"Where is home?" Ayako asked, an idea in her mind forming at the young girls words. Matsurika didn't answer the question, but smiled wider. The smile was one of sadness, which caused the remaining people to wonder what happened in her past that would cause such a look to grace her face.

"Well now that I've had my laughs, at the expense of Naru and Hara-san, I think ill be heading out." Takigawa said as he rose from his seat on the couch. He went to stand I fount or Matsurika and grimaced at the look of, not fear, but vigilance that entered her eyes.

Smiling at the young girl he reached out and ruffled her dark hair. She stood as still as a statue at the shocking gestured. He gave her one last good rub before looking straight into her eyes. "Your all right kid. Coming Ayako?" he walked out the door then, Ayako right behind him a smile thrown in Matsurika's direction.

"Well it seems you've made more friends here Matsurika-san." John said as he too rose from his seat. "I must go as well. I will see you all tomorrow." He said as he called good night to the others. The only ones in the sitting room were Matsurika and Mai, Lin having escaped during some time.

Matsurika was still shocked at the odd gesture that the monk did. Mai sent her a curious look. "You seem a bit confused Ma-san." The statement brought the other girl out of her trance. Giving Mai a small smile she voiced her thoughts. "It's just I'm not use to such things"

Mai tilted her head in confusion. "Your not use to having your head rubbed?"

Shaking her head, that sad smile returned to Matsurika's face. "I'm not use to being touched, of being shown affection in any form." Mai was shocked at the statement. How could she not be use to being shown affection? Threw that little bit of information that Mai gained today, she was starting to get a picture of the other girls life that she wasn't enjoying. Mai looked as if though she wanted to say something but kept her mouth close, still not trusting her. Smiling at her she bid her good night and left the office after collecting her things.

Matsurika just sat there thinking on the events that just passed and on ones of the past. She didn't hear the door that opened and she didn't see the man that leaned on the desk beside her. The feeling of eyes watching her was what brought her out of her trance. She looked up only to fall into the dark eyes of Shibuya's assistant.

Lin knew that the young girl in front of him didn't know that he had heard he short conversation with Mai and her startled look told him that she didn't hear him enter the room.

"Why?" he asked the question that Mai didn't. A look of understanding passed through her eyes before she graced him with a small smile. Not looking away from his eyes she answers the question with a voice the spoke of pain and sadness, yet it wove a spell on him. She raised her hand so that only her fingertips grazed his check, and that touch alone sent a thousand shivers down his spine and brought his Shiki on alert.

"Because I am what I am, and that can never change." She caressed his check with her fingertips, a true smile gracing her features before she stood and left a shocked and bewildered Lin behind.

* * *

><p>So what chu think? =3<p> 


End file.
